Flamethrower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Flamethrower is a close range weapon that deals huge amounts of damage. It's especially deadly against massed infantry. Enemies will also burn for a while after being attacked by the Flamethrower." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Flamethrower is the fifth defense to unlock in the game. **Troops attacked by Flamethrowers will continuously burn for a few seconds, receiving minor damage. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Avoid using Riflemen or Warriors near Flamethrowers because they can overpower these troops in a few seconds. Alternatively, you use a Shock Bomb to stop them from attacking. **Tanks, Grenadiers, and Zookas have attack ranges longer than the Flamethrower's attack range, so Flamethrowers cannot damage them unless they wander or are flared too close to the flamethrower. *'Defensive Strategy' **Flamethrowers are a great defense against mass infantry attacks. **Flamethrowers are very effective at protecting your Headquarters from Warriors. Placing them spread around your Headquarters is also good at preventing attackers from shocking all of them. ***Tip: If your flamethrower is touching one of the sides of the Headquarters, it is able to hit all sides of the building causing massive damage to Warriors attacking it. **Placing your Flamethrowers between your Headquarters and the edge of the island is good idea because it makes it impossible for an attacker to shock them without shocking their Warriors. **Placing Flamethrowers and Machine Guns as your front line of defense can stop strategies that consist of low health troops like Riflemen. But beware that having all of them in the very front can cause attackers to flank, rendering these small range defenses useless. **Placing Sniper Towers behind Flamethrowers can make up for the Flamethrowers' short range. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Flamethrower is a red and grey cylindrical building with a tank at the rear. A tube connects the tank and the body, which has a short, thin barrel at the front with a red pilot light. The base is made of concrete. **At Levels 5-6 the Flamethrower gains another tank at the back and is given metal armor on some sections. The barrel is widened and given a sheath near the body, and the base is reinforced. ** At Levels 7-8, another tank is added to the back, and the base is reinforced and expanded. ** At Levels 9-10, the tanks are reinforced and given a smooth surface. The tube connecting the tanks to the body is reinforced, and the body is given more metal armor and gets bigger. The sheath protecting the barrel is reinforced. The armor also changes from grey to blue-grey. ** At Levels 11-12, another barrel is added to the Flamethrower, and the pilot light now burns blue. ** At Levels 13-14, the top of the Flamethrower gains a light orange circle. ** At Levels 15-17, another tank is added to the back. The base is expanded so it now encircles the bottom of the body. Another barrel is added on top of the other two. ---- *'Trivia' **It is the first defense to require Iron as an initial cost. *The Flamethrower deals both "normal" damage and Burn damage at the same time while it is active. The "normal" damage is equal to five times the Burn DPS. When you combine the "normal" DPS and the Burn DPS, you get the DPS that troops take while being hit by the Flamethrower. ^Enemies will continue to receive Burn damage for 5 seconds after being attacked by the Flamethrower. The "Total Residual Burn Damage" column is the total damage dealt during those 5 seconds. Category:Defensive Buildings